broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Shadow Wing the Malefic
, The Lost One, is a one-thousand year old Malicorn in the service of the Darkness. Despite his allegiance to evil, he only sees Celestia as his enemy. Description Shadow Wing is a Malicorn -- and Alicorn born not out of the powers of harmony but from the powers of chaos and darkness, bestowed upon him by Erebos. Like most creatures who become enveloped by the Darkness, Shadow Wing's eyes become a bright, ominous amber colour with slit pupils. His coat is of a dark yet dull blue colour almost identical to Luna's. His wings are bat-like not unlike the wings of Luna's guards. Shadow Wing wears a more intricate suit of guard armor that is given to those within the ranks of Luna's royal guards. The flank plate and shoulder plates have a dark iron colour with silver-blue trimming, while his shoes and collar are the same colour. Each piece of armour has various ruby gemstones set. His most distinguishing feature is his long, curled horn on his forehead. Like Nightmare Moon, Shadow Wing uses this to create powerful black magic to strike and attack his enemies. History Shadow Wing was born a normal Pegasi, called Midnight, one-thousand years ago in Cloudsdale. Raised to be part of the Sky Captains -- an elite military group used in heavily tactical aerial warfare -- he raised through the ranks with great speed comparable only to Prince Light's Beacon, eventually becoming second-in-command to Captain Black Feather. Midnight first met Luna when her and her group visited Cloudsdale in regards to the growing tension between Clousdale and the Griffon Kingdom during the Chaos War. Midnight was tasked to aid them in whatever way he could and, in time, he developed strong feelings for the young Princess Luna. Despite never showing them, he always let it felt known that he would stay by her side. As the war drew to a climax, Midnight joined Luna in the final battle against Erebos. With Erebos defeated, Midnight helped Luna and Celestia restore Canterlot and securing renewed alliances between Cloudsdale and Canterlot. Midnight also aided Commander Hurricane with the founding of Equestria as his adviser. After that, Midnight left the position to become one of Luna's royal guards. Even in the time to come, Midnight's love for Luna did not falter. As Luna became bitter and jealous that the ponies of Equestria worshiped Celestia and slept through Luna's reign, becoming possessed by the remnants of Erebos' darkness, and betraying Equestria, Midnight tried to stop the two sisters in their epic clash. Injured by Celestia in the crossfire and then seeing her banish his beloved, Midnight grew bitter and cold. He, too, began to submit to the same darkness. For weeks he lay in his room, recovering from the injuries that Celestia had unwittingly given him. His time alone and lack of Luna's visage drew him closer to insanity. Eventually he ran from Canterlot, still recovering from his wounds, and was never found again. For a thousand years he lived cursing Celestia's name and pining for his love -- but even that has no escaped his mind. He only wants one thing: to destroy Celestia and all that would stand with her. Personality Shadow Wing is cruel, cynical, unrelenting and merciless. Shadow Wing has no qualms with playing, toying and torturing those who would defy or stand against him -- it is seldom that he would consider destroying his enemy quickly unless they are evidently close to Celestia, which would only be out of spite to emotionally break her. Shadow Wing does not discriminate against those he targets -- mares, stallions, foals and elders are all fair game to him. Despite his violence, Shadow Wing is very calm, soft-spoken and almost courteous in his speech despite his emotions being like a maelstrom. It takes a lot to anger him to the point of showing his apparent insanity, although any mention or notice of Celestia would push him from his gentle demeanor. At this point, his love for Luna has pretty much dissipated from his heart after being alone for so long. Mentions of Luna would only cause him to pause and hesitate for a moment, but his mind is too tunnel-visioned on bringing down Celestia for him to even consider anything else. Despite his lack of love for her, he is still soft-spoken when talking about her. Shadow Wing is very overconfident and arrogant in his abilities to the point that he would openly voice his challenge against the Elements of Harmony -- he believes that the elements only work as a way that purges darkness and revitalizes the good in people, something that he himself believes he no longer has. As such, he considers himself invincible. Powers Shadow Wing is an extremely capable flier and combatant, having been part of the elite Sky Captains and skillful enough to match the prowess of Prince Beacon and Captain Black Feather. His skills were enough that he was one of the few Pegasi to be able to produce a Sonic Rainboom -- and this was all before his rise to darkness. Now with magical powers, Shadow Wing has the ability to manipulate the shadow in the same way that Nightmare Moon could, only he can now use them offensively as well. He has access to powerful black magics, such as Grasping Shadows, Blightning, Black Ice, Shadowflame, and so forth. His spell mastery when combined with his flight prowess makes him more dangerous than Celestia and Luna combined. His most powerful attack is his Cataclysm -- a powerful spell that combines the power of a Sonic Rainboom with his own dark magics, creating a huge shockwave of dark energy enough to destroy a forest.